Some Questions Asked
Some Questions Asked is the third episode of Back to Blood Gulch Season 1. It was written by Cyrus Arc. Plot Song, Killgrave, and Clay stood and watched Maddox and Alexa climb into the Revenant. “So… You made a giant purple… thing… Great” Killgrave stood looking at the vehicle, obviously confused. “Can it drive well?” Song asked, sounding skeptical himself. “Yes, I specifically made it so it’s very agile, and it can even boosts. Alexa, would you kindly show our audience what this little wonder can do?” Maddox asked the pink sniper. “Why of course I can!” Alexa replied cheerily. Suddenly the Revenant blasted forward, nearly running over Clay and Killgrave. She then made a sharp 90-degree turn, boosted forward, and then spun the vehicle so it was in the same position as it was before. “Fantastic!” Song exclaimed with a big smile on his face. “What about weapons?” Clay asked. “We have those too! Clay if you would please put up some training dummies.” Maddox replied. “No problem!” With a button pressed on this wrist, three cardboard cutouts popped up out of the ground about 50 yards. The Revenant’s guns shot three plasma blasts in succession at all three of the cardboard blue solider. Song squinted his eyes, where those pictures of… Swanson? As the other soldiers cheered at their awesome new vehicle, Clay took a look around. Where was Song? “Owwwwwww!!!” Swanson whined as he shoved a tissue up his nose and put his helmet back on. “Wow…” Jenkins smiled as he watched Swanson. “Iron Fist gave you a nose bleed while you’re helmet was still on! That must be hard to do…” “Shut up and go away Jenkins! I wanna nap” Swanson growled at him and lay down on his cot. “Whatever, Martinez, Iron Fist, and I are going to play Egyptian Rat Slap.” Jenkins said as he strolled out of the room. As Swanson closed his eyes, there was a beeping on his TACPAD. Swanson groaned and looked at the caller, but quickly smiled when he saw Song’s name. He pressed on the screen, and Song’s helmet showed up on the video feed. “Wassup Xan?” Swanson happily greeted. Song replied, “Oh… nothing much, well there is this one thing… but I can’t… well maybe I will… but…” “Song,” Swanson said in a monotone voice, “Yeah?” Song replied, “you’re babbling,” “Oh yeah! Sorry I just had a question…ish…thing.” “okay shoot” “Well we were doing some…Target practice, well Maddox was, and Clay let him use some targets…and the targets were you… why were the targets you?” Song asked. Swanson let out a deep laugh. “Well y’see…” Swanson said, “Does this have to do with Alexa? Please say no” Song asked, cutting him off. “Yeah… I may or may not like Alexa too…” Swanson replied. “Are you serious!?” Song yelled over the TACPAD Behind Song, Clay looked around thee corner to see him talking to Swanson on his TACPAD. Clay glared at him through his visor, “Traitor” Clay muttered under his breath. How did Song know Swanson? Krayson looked down Iron Fist, Jenkins, and Martinez playing ERS. He rolled his as and smiled when Iron Fist slammed his hand down on Jenkins’ and Martinez’s hands. He then looked at the cliffs into the mountains. She was still out there, but the question was, where?